The Sisters Arc
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Jaune's sisters come to visit. Monty help them all. Warning: May contain random shifts in tone and writing style, fluff, and no smut whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used here nor the series itself. Hell, I don't even own the idea, just the arrangement of words.**

* * *

><p>It took a lot to truly worry Glynda Goodwitch.<p>

True, she was often worrying about this and that but in the end she was always as cool as an iceberg. Everything else would be just minor annoyances.

Food fight in the cafeteria? One flick and it's gone.

Grimm on the loose? She was a hunter. No problem.

The principle up to something? What's new?

However, the scene in front of her was a tad bit worrying. Shards of a mug layed on the floor, swimming in a puddle of coffee. The principal was nowhere in sight. Although, from how his desk was emanating a moaning sound that went "Nononono…" and its slight shaking, Glynda had a good idea on where Ozpin was.

True enough, when she checked, Ozpin was underneath the mahogany desk, shaking as he hugged his legs. On his desk was a single piece of paper and envelope that was from a letter that Glynda had delivered herself.

On the paper, written with a neat handwriting and in blood, read:

_Ozpin,_

_I know you have Jaune._

_I'm coming for him._

_And for you._

_Joan D Arc_

_'The blood's a nice touch.' _Glynda mused as she set the letter down on the desk. She took one last look at the shaking principal before leaving the office, already thinking of ways on welcoming an old friend.

* * *

><p>"So this is Beacon, huh?"<p>

Seven figures stood at the entrance of Beacon. A crowd would've formed but the one at the front had an aura that scared off every student that stared longer than a second. Some of the braver, or stupider, males thought of approaching, but their bravado was melted away with a snarl.

"Ooooo, can I look around?" chimed the shortest of the group

"Not now, first let's find our dear brother."

"But the others already left!"

"Eh?" She looked around and only the both of them were left. Sighing, she shook her head. "Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else. C'mon, looks like it'll only be you and me who will be talking to Jaune."

"Fiiiine, but let's look around after!"

"Yeah yeah…"

* * *

><p>Cardin Winchester was having a good day.<p>

First off, he had found out a test he hadn't bothered studying for was cancelled. Pretty sweet. Apparently, Ol' Oobleck had an old acquaintance visiting. The guy even cancelled the class for it. Pretty sweet deal. Rumor has it that it was an old flame. Cardin couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Oobleck would even have women on his mind.

_'Good for him. And if this leads to more classless days, then I'll gladly attend the wedding.' _Currently, Cardin was walking by himself as his team had various things to run.

No problem. Cardin had things to do as well, anyways.

Especially related to a certain rabbit faunus.

Ever since he had been saved, Cardin had tried changing for the better. He picked on people less. He tried to pay attention in class (although Port's will always be a hopeless case.) He adhered to the bro code. Standard Heel to Face change.

One thing that hadn't changed though was that he still picked on one Velvet Scarletina. If there was one thing Cardin knew, it was that he was good at bullying. It'd have been a shame to put such talent to waste after all. He still picked on her, and only her, but he changed his tactics.

Pulling her ears?

Really?

He was almost ashamed at his lack of imagination. These days, things were taken up a notch. He flipped her skirt. He forced her team to eat with his team, especially when they ate by themselves. He forced her to tutor him in subjects he was missing and he would then, in retaliation, force her to train and spar with him. He even did a classic ding-dong-ditch where he would knock on her team's door, leave a box of chocolate, and leave before she would see him.

Yep, he still got it.

As for today, Cardin had pranked her by sending a message on her scroll that said there would be a team leader meeting. Even though there wasn't! After they meet up for the non-existent meeting, he was going to force her into going with him to a movie he had heard she was interested in, but not with her team. Just thinking about how watching the movie for the first time with him instead of her team made him smile.

Truly, he still got it!

"Now the problem is not falling asleep in these sappy roman-Oof!" Cardin's monologue was suddenly cut short as, in his thinking, he had bumped into someone.

"Oy, watch it!" Cardin looked to see who he bumped into but he didn't see anyone directly in front of him.

"Down here."

Cardin looked down to see the owner of the voice.

_'A kid?'_

The person in front of him couldn't have been anything but a kid as she was smaller than the leader of that RWBY team. A girl that wore a brown cloak that seemed bigger than her person, a sleeveless green tunic that reached the top half of her upper thighs, and brown leather boots that came past her knees. The hood of the cloak had fallen from their collision and revealed a long blonde curly hair topped with a feather. Her face reminded him of someone though Cardin couldn't put his finger on it. One blue orb glared at him as the other was covered with a leather eye patch.

The kid took a few steps back and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. A surprisingly mature voice came from the kid's mouth but what was more surprising was his name.

"You know Cardin Winchester?"

_'An admirer? That's to be expected.'_ Unfortunately for her, Cardin had a da-prank to pull off so he had to send her off. _'Still, nice to know my name's getting out there. I'm going to tell-I mean, gloat this to that Faunus' face during the dinner after the movie.'_

"You're looking at him!" Cardin pointed a thumb to himself and went to his default expression: jerkface. "Want an autograph?"

"Oho?"

He didn't know why but Cardin just knew that the kid was smiling under that hood. There was also something. A familiar feeling, only stronger. For some reason, he knew he had to get away. He felt like he was drowning as just trying to raise his foot was a challenge. Still, he tried to move past the mysterious fan.

"S-sorry kid, gotta go. M-maybe next time then."

Did he just stutter?

"So it was you, huh punk?" To Cardin's amazement, there was a huge amount of white aura being released by the girl. Her cloak was floating and, in the darkness provided by her hood, there was a single glowing white light, where her eye should've been. It was to the boy's credit that he was still on his feet.

Now, he remembered. This was the same feeling he got back in Forever Fall.

He was about to die.

"I'm not even going to use my weapon for this." The kid raised her arm and pointed at him. Now, there was even more aura, but something was different. All of the aura was gathering behind her, no forming behind her.

When he had stood face to face with that Grimm, Cardin, thinking he was about to die, did not crap his pants.

He didn't this time as well but that was because he swore that if he did, he'd just piss his assailant off.

The girl was still there but she now was not alone. Behind her, a being of pure aura and muscle was floating. It easily dwarfed the girl and even dwarfed Cardin himself. With biceps thicker than his thighs combined, a body more muscular than anything he'd ever hope to accomplish, and the face of an angel, the top half of a giant amazoness floated behind the girl.

"So I heard…"

The girl cracked her knuckles and Cardin somehow knew that she knew and that he would soon know that was the same sound his bones would be making soon.

"…that you were bullying my dear brother?" The figure behind the girl punched its palm and the resulting wind knocked Cardin and a few trees nearby to the ground, when summoning all that aura didn't.

"B-brother?" Cardin did not know how his mouth was still working. Self-preservation, maybe?

"Huhuhuhu" Both the girl and the giant seemed to be chuckling, going from how their shoulders were moving up and down, but for Cardin he felt like it was closer to a Grimm's roar. Only a Grimm's roar didn't contain as much mirth.

_'Dear Monty'_

"My name is Joan D Arc."

_'I'm sorry'_

"You dare hurt my brother."

_'Please save me.'_

"Prepare to die."

* * *

><p>"It looks like I win, Honda-san...It's time for my reward!"<p>

"Y-you can't Suzuki-san! I haven't told you yet but I'm...I'm actually your brother!"

"NANI!? But my brother is dead! And you're clearly a girl!"

"That is true but I survived thanks to my Sakura Blade technique! And to be able to use my Murasame, I had to give up my other sword. That is why I am now a girl. That's why Honda-No, brother, we shouldn't do this..."

"So be it."

"W-what?"

"So be it! Even after all that, I still need my reward."

"Y-you can't mean!?"

"Yes. Don't worry, brother, or is it sister? I'll be gentle...at first."

"Ahhh, Brother!"

"Umm, excuse me?"

The sound from the book snapping shut was so loud it echoed throughout the whole library. Blake Belladonna turned her head up to the fidgeting form of Velvet Scarletina.

"Yes?" Blake didn't mean to glare, but her gaze still caused the rabbit faunus to flinch. In her defense, she stayed in the library so she could be left undisturbed as she read her...literature. Although she knew that Ninjas of Love was a deep historical depiction of eastern culture, most plebeians did not. It was often just better to appreciate it in peace rather than argue with those who did not and could not understand the beauty of the cultures of the past.

Also, it was getting to the good part.

"Ah, Blake, right?" asked Velvet to which Blake just nodded. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

Velvet then turned her head to a certain part of the library which seemed to be the source of her problem.

The source of her problem seemed to be in the form of a blonde woman. The woman was giggling to herself, a book in her hand with many other books by her feet. Taking one look at her attire of just a simple red tracksuit could tell anyone that the blonde was obviously not a part of Beacon. The stranger had hair that reminded Blake of Yang's hair, although if her friend heard her say that Blake would've been charred as the comparison could've been taken as an insult. While Yang's hair was long and wild, it was a controlled and styled look, unlike the stranger's long blond mane which looked like it had never seen a comb.

"I'm being called to a meeting so I have to go, but can you check up on that?" Velvet put her hands together. "Please?"

"I guess..." Although she had given herself a hundred excuses already, Blake never honestly truly forgave herself for not doing anything about the rabbit Faunus' bullying so she always felt she owed the girl a favor.

"Thanks!" The girl soon left, running out of the library's exit, leaving Blake alone with the strange giggling woman.

_'Might as well get it over with...'_

Squeezing her book between her arm and her side and resting one hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt, the dark haired girl slowly made her way to the woman. The blonde was giggling while muttering to herself which Blake could easily hear in the emptiness of the library.

"Heheh...aune...enis...hehehe..."

"Whips...heheh...uterus...pregnant..."

"They'll never prove it was rape...heh."

Now, Blake was officially creeped out. It was only a short distance but the woman's creepy mutterings made it feel infinitely longer. She tightened her grip on her weapon and tapped the stranger's shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I ask who you are?" The woman seemed to have frozen in place before slowly turning her head. Familiar blue eyes met her own although Blake couldn't really identify from where.

"This library is for Beacon students only," continued Blake. The stranger was still looking at her although her gaze seemed to be roaming Blake's body, not unlike some of the ruder male students. "Also, you shouldn't leave books on the floor."

"…yes, you'll do nicely," mumbled the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Rowena. Sorry about the mess. It's been ages since I've been in a proper library. You are?"

The blonde, Rowena, was now facing Blake, arms folded. Her gaze finally returned to Blake's face although she was now sporting a grin that resembled ones Blake had seen on lion Fauna right before they caught their prey.

"Blake," curtly responded Blake, her tone now tinged with a bit of caution. She took a step back, just in case. "Just make sure to quiet down and to return those books."

The feline Faunus turned around but suddenly an arm was snaked around her shoulders.

"So Blake was it?"

On instinct, Blake jumped back, Gambol Shroud drawn. Fighting was definitely not allowed in the library but this Rowena woman was seriously creeping her out. She faced the blonde once again but it seemed that she was busy reading a book.

Her book.

"Ninjas of love, huh?"

Blake immediately leapt forward to grab the book but Rowena somehow dodged her without even looking up from reading. Blake tried again, but all she grabbed was air as the woman impossibly dodged all of her attempts at regaining what was hers.

"Give that back!" She made one more desperate grab, but Rowena just as easily dodged her hands, still never looking up from the book.

"How nostalgic." Finally looking away from the book, Rowena smirked at the huffing Blake. "I went here to visit him but I didn't think I'd see a fan."

"Eh?" Blake froze and couldn't help but ask.

"Are you perhaps…a fan as well?" Her tone contained both caution, curiosity, and a tiny bit of hope. Among her small circle for friends, she was never able to find anyone mature enough to share the series with. Meeting someone who could appreciate the literature almost seemed like a blessing.

"A fan? Are you?" rebutted the woman, reaching for something in her jersey.

If it wasn't for her bow, anyone could've easily seen how Blake's cat ears bristled at the question. How dare that woman ask if Blake Belladonna wasn't a fan of Ninja's of Love! She who had the ID number of #0000001 in the Ninjas of Love fanclub, she who had attended NinjaCon since its humble beginning as a small gathering held at the attic of a bookstore, she who had written a thesis on Faunus Equality by comparing it to the relationship of the Toyota clan's dildo weaponry with the Honda clan's own fleshlight jutsus, not a fan?!

She was just about to serve the woman a new dish of kick-ass when Rowena asked her next question.

"Are you truly a fan when you can't even recognize the author?" Rowena brought out a very familiar looking pair of glasses and tied up her hair with a scrunchy, revealing a face that was on the back of every Ninjas of Love book.

"Y-you can't…Are you really…"

The B of Team RWBY could only gape at the sight of one of her idols in front of her and in the flesh. The fact that the main light source of the library was directly behind Rowena didn't help, as now the blonde looked like an angel that had come down from heaven. Above her head, Blake's ears were twitching like crazy and the girl couldn't help but fall to her knees. Whether it was due to subconscious admiration or just her knees buckling, the girl did not know.

"Let me re-introduce myself." Rowena pushed up her glasses. "I am Rowena Arc, also known as Sushi-sensei, smut writer extraordinaire!"

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day and Pyrrha Nikos was bored.<p>

Here she was, alone in the JNPR dorm room, and she was crazy bored. Most of her classes had been cancelled and she really didn't feel like training. It was also unfortunate that Ren and Nora had gone out (something to do with a duel between the fiefdom of pancakes and the shogunate of waffles). It was even more unfortunate that, Jaune, her main source of fun and character development had left for Vale as well.

Maybe she should go hang with Weiss?

"Pffft." Giggling to herself at her own little joke, the redhead hugged her Jaune body pillow even tighter. She had gotten it made when she had decided, on a whim, to follow Blake to one of her "history forums". Pyrrha liked history and all but didn't understand why everyone was wearing clothing that would make even Yang blush. That was a pretty weird day but she had at least discovered what was apparently called a "dakimura" and had one custom made for her. It was easy enough to find pictures of Jaune in various stages of undress as they slept in the same room.

Two sharp raps came from the door.

"Coming!" Hiding the pillow, Pyrrha made her way to the door to be greeted by two blonde girls, one that looked around her age and another that looked younger than Ruby. The older one had blonde hair styled up like a flame with a light blue highlight, had a chic look to her, and seemed very stylish judging from her clothes while the shorter one had long hair topped by a blue headband and was dressed in a simple white dress.

"Yo!" went the older one while the smaller one glared at Pyrrha. "This is Team JNPR's room right? Is Jaune Arc here?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the sound of her partner's name. "No, he is not. May I ask who you two are?"

The older one's eyes widened for a bit before she smiled apologetically,

"Oh sorry! Forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we? Name's Anne and she's Catherine."

"…'lo"

"Anyways, we're Jaune's sisters and we were wondering if we could see him. Seems we just missed him though."

Remembering what Jaune told her at the dance, Pyrrha's expression softened and rasied her hand which was then shaken by Anne.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune's partner."

"Wait…" Anne narrowed her eyes and leaned toward Pyrrha a bit before moving back, as if she was trying to remember something. "Aren't you the one…who's in front of that cereal?"

"…yes." Why no one remembered her for her tournament wins, Pyrrha would never know.

"I knew it!" Anne grabbed Pyrrha's hands excitedly and shook them up and down. "Hey! Do you still wear that armor you used in your picture?"

"Well…I do," replied Pyrrha, a bit unsettled and uncomfortable at how close Jaune's sister was. She tried not to show it because she didn't really want to upset any of Jaune's and maybe her own future relatives.

"Well, I'm the one who designed it! It was really hard to find the perfect combination of flexible metal and cloth but yep I did it! Say, you got any comments on it? Lay 'em on me!"

Remembering the first time had worn the armor, Pyrrha chose her words very carefully.

"W-well…it is a bit…revealing."

"But that was the point! A combination of sexiness and strength! The perfect Amazonian armor! I bet the all the boys can't help but stare!"

"…not all the boys."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." Slightly blushing at her slip of her tongue, Pyrrha slowly lowered their hands and let go. "It's nice to meet you. I actually still use that armor until now."

"Heh, this one's a keeper, Jaune. Say, you said you were his partner? What does that mean?"

"Well... your partner is the one who stays with you for your whole stay at Beacon. I, as well as his other team mates, sleep together in the same room."

"Woah, that's kind of…bold. Well, how did you become his partner then? I'd say he'd force you but I doubt Jaune would be able to force anyone whose picture is on a cereal box to do anything.

"It was by fate." Mentioning how she pinned him to a tree with her spear before he fell to his death, didn't exactly seem like something worth bringing up.

"Well, thanks for looking after Jaune. Actually, I think he has mentioned you in his letters."

"R-really?"

"Yeah…I just can't exactly remember…"

"I bet Jaune has attacked her in her sleep," Suddenly the smaller one, Catherine, who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. "Look at her body! What are they feeding you kids to get like that?"

"Jaune does not!" defended Pyrrha although with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Well then, maybe it's you who attacks him."

"I-I do not! He is my partner just as I am his and we both respect each other far too much to break a relationship as strong as ours. Even if one of us wouldn't really mind…" Pyrrha's defense started out pretty lively but in the end her voice had an odd tone to it.

"No! There's no way you didn't attack my Jaune."

"Y-your Jaune!? I know the limits of our relationship…all too well…"

"How could he not resist that clearly-not-eighteen-year-old body of yours?"

"I…I do not know! He just won't…"

"Hmmm…"

This continued on a while until Pyrrha, having answered the door with her head high and back straight, was now slumping dejectedly, head bowed and shoulders unraised.

Now, Anne Arc was no businesswoman. She was a liberal arts student who designed costumes, not one to stay in a business with a suit and tie. But if all the years she had played with her baby brother had thought her anything, it was how to identify a class-A sucker.

"Excuse me, Miss Nikos, or can I call you Pyrrha? Pyrrha my girl, how about I make you an offer?"

"You'll have to talk to my agent."

"No, you misunderstand. This isn't anything that formal." Anne moved to Pyrrha's side and put her arm around the redhead's shoulder. "Now I have a question, it's a teensy bit personal but I hope you trust me enough to answer this, you like Jaune right?

"T-that's" Suddenly out of her funk, Pyrrha tried to deny the accusation but her red face said otherwise.

"Listen, I'm okay with that. If you like Jaune, that's cool, totally understandable. Whether he likes you back is his choice but Jaune unfortunately is a bit of a…"

"Dense idiot?"

"Well, what Catherine said. Now, here's the deal. I know you probably got some dosh from all those cereal boxes you starred on. Me? I barely make it through the month. Who knew it was so hard being an artist? Anyways, what I'm offering is that you pay me some of that lien that is just sitting around gathering dust and I give you some…pictures." Anne hugged Pyrrha closer, close enough that their cheeks were almost touching, and raised her scroll in front of both their faces. The scroll lit up and a gallery of pictures appeared.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, her mouth loosened, and it was quite possible that her panties weren't as dry as they had been a moment ago.

"Like what you see? You see, I've been a genius since I was little. Sewing was my jam, bread, and butter. Unfortunately most of my sisters didn't exactly appreciate being dolled up. Jaune didn't mind. Totally wasn't blackmailed. You of all people know how kind Jaune is."

Pyrrha just dumbly nodded as she continued staring at the different pictures involving her crush in various forms of dress and undress.

"Yep. We got tuxedo, formal, casual, pajamas, fireman, sailor, eastern, punk and that's just a small part of the male clothing! Jaune could actually look good as a girl, you know? Ever wondered why he didn't mind being in a dress during your dance? Well-conditioned traini-volunteering in trying all of my costumes and dresses."

"The old ones."

"Thank you, Catherine! I almost forgot about those! How long do you think I've been taking these pictures, Miss Nikos? I'll assume that vacant stare of yours is a guess of five years. Well, wrong, I've been doing this since Jaune was smart enough to be tricked, I mean, to appreciate my work. Well, Pyrrah, do you want some of these or not?"

Still staring at a picture of a ten year old Jaune in armor way bigger than him trying, and failing in the most adorable way possible, to look threatening, Pyrrha vacantly nodded.

"That's great Miss Nikos! Just for you, for Jaune's fated partner, I'll give one picture for ten lien. Normally it's be twenty, but hey, I like you.

"W-wait" Shaking her head and wiping the drool that had escaped her lips, Pyrrha placed the wallet she didn't notice she had taken out back in her skirt's pocket.

"I-I can't do this to Jaune. Besides, there were a lot of pictures. I can't possibly use up so much money…"

Anne looked, or pretended to look, dejected for a second before hugging Pyrrha's shoulder even tighter and placing her scroll in Pyrrha's hands.

"Pyrrha. I like you. I get it. There are a lot. Could be hundreds actually. Many many different pictures of my brother in so many different costumes through the years. Heck, if you asked me what my favorites were, I wouldn't know myself. I really get it. I'm going to cut you some slack though. I mean, you do wear the armor I designed and all. That just proves you've got great taste. So just for that I'll cut all the prices by half. And not just that! You like your armor, right? Of course, you do! I made it after all! So if you decide to buy all of my pictures, I'll go to the armor smith, Jack totally owes me a solid, and I'll ask him to make a new set of armor that's just like yours. Only this time, it's for a male. Jaune. Imagine Pyrrha, sister, can I call you sister? You and Jaune, you and your fated partner on the battlefield, side by side, fighting together in matching armor. You'll be the talk of the school! Hey there goes that cute matching couple, they're so cute together, they'll all say. Let's call them Arkos or something like that. And hey, maybe with how close you two get, something will finally pierce that thick brain of that brother of mine and Bada Bing Bada Boom! You'll see just how long Jaune's Arc is. Now, sister, what do you say?

"I…I…Matching armor…"

"Going once…"

"I'll get the checkbook!"

Catherine approached a chuckling Anne as they both wait outside for the girl to come back from the room.

"Looks like you still got it, Anne."

"Yep. Thought I wouldn't be selling any more of those after Jaune transferred out of his normal school. Who knew huntresses in training were just as weak to Jaune's charm as a regular schoolgirl?"

"As long as Jaune remembers that I'm his number one then all those girls can try all they want."

"Well, here no one knows about any of us so I guess that helps. Although with how father just gave him that confidence speech along with a book of one-liners, I doubt there are any other girls who like Jaune. I bet cereal girl here fell for him mainly due to being stuck with him all this time."

"Still, who knew Jaune could make a girl with a body and a reputation like that fall for him. I never had curves like that when I was her age."

"Catherine. You've never had curves at all. You, Yssa, and Joan got stuck with the family's dwarfism after all."

"Hmph! Well, if it's just her, I doubt she'd beat May."

"Yeah, May is a bit… out there. Where do you think she is anyways?"

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was thinking.<p>

No, it was not about cookies nor about Crescent Rose. For once, thoughts of sugar and physics defying weaponry was not on her little mind. It was her best friend, her first friend in Beacon, one Jaune Arc, or more specifically, a certain conversation they had earlier.

_"Thanks again for the cookies Jaune!" Ruby mumbled out, although with her mouth being full of said cookies it came out closer as "Anks o a ooies awn!"_

_Still one didn't become Ruby Rose's best friend without picking up a few traits and understanding her when her mouth was full of cookies was a given._

_"No problem." The blonde took a seat across her as he watched the young girl devour a good twenty minutes work. "It's sort of fun baking again. I used to do it all the time in the house."_

_"Bu our oo ood!" which meant "But yours are so good!" Ruby took another one and stuffed it in her mouth. She had tasted many different cookies from all the places she had visited (Her blog had over a million views.) but Jaune's were the best. Ever since she found out he could bake, she had insisted on finding out how good he was and she hadn't been disappointed. After finally swallowing the rest, she continued. "How did you ever get so good? This is better than anything I've tasted."_

_"Well, the secret ingredient…" Jaune looked her directly in the eyes and the girl couldn't help stare back at those cerulean pools. He leaned his head closer, as if what he was about to tell her was an earth shattering secret, and Ruby, unknowingly, unconsciously, leaned her head forward as well. She hadn't noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks nor how she wasn't breathing anymore. His lips moved to continue and there was something so terribly eye-catching with them that Ruby couldn't help but stare._

_"…it's love."_

_*PSSSHHHHH*_

_"Oh that must be the tea." Jaune got up from the counter leaving a girl with a face that matched her own name._

_"L-love?" The word escaped Ruby's dry mouth in a voice that didn't sound like her own. The word sounded foreign in her voice yet there was a tinge of…excitement?_

_"Yep," answered Jaune as he poured the tea into two cups. If he had bothered to take a glance at Ruby, he would've noticed that his best friend hadn't moved even a little. "Well, that's what my sister told me at least. Got the recipe from her after all."_

_Jaune made his way back to the counter and handed the girl a cup of tea._

_"Oh…that's what you meant." Ruby's body relaxed, or it would be closer to say, deflated as she accepted the cup, not bothering to drink it but to just stare at her reflection. She didn't know exactly why she felt like this. Sad? Disappointed? Many thoughts were swirling through the fifteen year old's head as she continued staring back at those dull metallic eyes in her tea._

_Jaune took a sip of his tea, unaware of the inner turmoil happening next to him._

_"Kind of corny right? You know Ruby, you're kind of like the little sister I never had."_

_'Little sister'_ That phrase had been rebounding around her head ever since. She honestly didn't know how to feel about it. It was…good, right? Yang was her older sister, so having an older brother, especially it being Jaune, well, wouldn't it be great?

…shouldn't it be great?

"Ugh!" Ruby crouched and held her hands over her head. This was bothering her way too much. She needed to talk to someone about it but she didn't know who.

_'Maybe Yang? But something tells me I shouldn't. Maybe I should talk to Jaune about it? No that's a bad idea. I don't know why but I feel like it'd be a bad id-Wait…that smell…'_ Ruby looked up from her position and sniffed. She stood up and raised her head higher, not unlike a blood hound, and did tiny sniffs, circling around until…

There it was.

The smell of hot baked perfection.

Just like most of the weapons used by her team, Ruby broke many laws of Physics as she practically teleported to the dorm kitchen, which was wafting in the delicious aroma of cooked dough and hot chocolate.

"Ah!" Ruby's trance was momentarily broken as she soon realized she wasn't alone. Standing on the other side of the room, holding a tray of hot steaming cookies was a blond, blue-eyed girl. The girl was dressed in a simple pink dress, with a white apron and matching white mitts. She was taller than Ruby and, from how strained the apron was, had the same body as Yang. On her head was a bandanna that tied back her hair and was used as a makeshift hairnet.

"Would…would you like some? I actually didn't mean to use your facilities but I baked some before I knew it." The girl's offer would've been nice if it wasn't for the fact that Ruby had already taken a seat, had stolen and set the tray on the counter, and had started devouring the cookies in a way that would've made many a cannibal sick, burned hands be damned.

It was only after her thirteenth cookie that Ruby stopped. It wasn't due to being full nor was it due to the quality of the cookies, it was because the situation reminded her of what had been bothering her the whole day. She stared at the cookie in her hand and pictured it as the blond source of her troubles.

She stared.

The cookie stared back.

She put the cookie in her mouth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A warm glass of milk was placed next to the young Huntress in training by the mysterious chef. She then took a seat next to Ruby and smiled. "My name's May. I know that we may have just met each other but you looked troubled so I couldn't help but ask. There's no point in making cookies if the person eating them isn't smiling afterwards."

Ruby stared at May, a cookie still hanging from her mouth, and couldn't help but be in awe of how mature and gentle the girl sounded. May had a very motherly and pleasing atmosphere about her that was opposite of Ruby's own older sister.

The dark haired girl thought about it. May seemed like a nice person (How can anyone who baked cookies this GOOD be a bad person?) and what Jaune said had been bothering her for way too long. May also didn't know Jaune, or even Ruby herself for that matter, so it may not be as embarrassing. Taking a bite of the cookie in her mouth, she decided.

"Well…you've ever had a best friend? I'm Ruby by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. I could say that, yes, I've had a best friend."

"Well, this best friend of mine. We've been together since I started school. It's always fun hanging out with him and he's a really good guy!"

"So, it's a he?"

"Yep! He's my first boy friend. I- I mean not a boyfriend but a boy that's my friend. He's actually pretty much my first close friend actually."

"So I guess he's precious to you?"

"Yup!"

"I see. So did you have a fight with him?"

"No… It's just…something he told me kind of bothered me. I don't know why though."

"Can you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me what he told you?"

"Well…He said I was like a little sister to him."

"I…see…"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, well. I actually have the same problem."

"Eh?"

"My best friend treats me like a little sister, as well. We've been close since we were little and he always talks to me about his problems. We even learned how to bake together."

"But you're still close right? It's not like I fought with mine but what he told me makes me feel weird." Ruby then restarted her mission on devouring all of the cookies although it was more in trying to drown out the heavy feeling in her heart.

"Well…" Ruby turned to her new friend mid-bite as May places one palm on the other, like she was praying but her hands were slanted. "I believe Ruby that you shouldn't worry about anything."

"Eh?"

"That feeling you're experiencing," May then pulled out a handkerchief and wipes away the crumbs on Ruby's face. "It is something very precious. I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you this but I believe that if your bond with him is as close as you say, then nothing will break your bond. A few lousy words such as little sister should not stop you from being with him. No matter what anyone else will say."

"…I see." Ruby took the last cookie on the tray and Jaune's face is there again. Their past conversation was playing in her head and this time she looked past what he had said at the end. She remembered what she felt when she was eating those cookies he made just for her, when they were talking to each other and they would both laugh at a lame joke, when a lonely girl was looking up to the sky in despair after blowing up another girl's dust and a single blond boy had approached her with a terrible pick-up line.

She took a bite.

Not a chomp, not a tiny nibble, but a slow bite through the cookie and all the emotions came rushing back. The taste of sweetened dough and chocolate melted in her mouth, yet there was something salty yet sweet. The cookie had no filling but something was there, something warm and soothing yet so hot she felt it was going to burn her.

_"Well, the secret ingredient…"_

She took another, and another, and another, even licking her fingers for the crumbs until it was all gone, both the cookie and the hole in her heart.

_"…it's love."_

Ruby turned to May, still smiling that same gentle and understanding smile, and returned it with her own brilliant one.

"Thanks! I…I'm not sure if I get it yet but I feel a lot better now." Ruby took the glass of milk and drank it. The cool liquid felt good and she couldn't help but finish it in one go. She set the glass back on the counter and turned to May.

"So why are you here, May? You don't seem to be a student."

"Well, I came to visit my best friend."

"Wow really!" Thinking, she could return the favor, Ruby stood and puffed up her chest. "Well, let me, Ruby Rose, help you look for him! I'm really fast so it will just be a breeze!"

"It's relieving to know that I have someone who could help me. His name's Jaune Arc and I'm his little sister, May Arc."

"…eh?"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Jaune, there is something fishy going on!"<p>

This kind of place was never his kind of place. The place being some sort of fancy club. Jaune normally wouldn't have gone here, mainly due to requiring having to travel through airship, but this time, it was different.

His sister had called and told him to meet up with her. How she got his scroll's number when he only sent letters, he would never know. He actually didn't' want to.

Gabriel Arc wasn't exactly someone who would leave the house as she spent most of her days in her room browsing the internet. So when the most introverted of his sisters bothered leaving her room, travelled to Vale, and wanted to talk to him, Jaune couldn't really refuse.

"Gabriel, according to you there is always something fishy going on…"

His sister had even bothered dressing up, wearing a disheveled suit and tie with a matching journalism hat (Don't call it a fedora, she would say), her hair tied up in messy single bun. Thick rimmed glasses framed her face but couldn't hide the dark eye bags behind them.

"Yes. But this time, I'm sure of it!"

"Uh-huh"

"You know that guy with the hat? Roman Torchwick? Well, some browsing on the web-"

"You mean Valechan?"

"Yes, Valechan. Wait, let me finish. So apparently, Roman's got this symbol or badge, I dunnow, but there's something and it's like the face of a jack-o-lantern. You know the kind we carve on pumpkins-"

"I know what jack-o-lanterns are."

"Yes yes, so you know who else uses pumpkins? Who else, but one of the world's most influential people, Pumpkin Pete."

"…what?"

"So Roman's stealing dust and he's in line with ol' Petey for their master plan. Something that will enslave everyone. What does everyone know or associate Ol' Petey with? His cereal. I heard you knew the chick on the box?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah. Has she been receiving calls and leaving for, I don't know, BOWLING! She and Roman are going out to bowling with Pumpkin Pete, bowling obviously the code world for their plan of implanting mind control dust in all of the bowls of children everywhere! Face it Jaune, it's real and you know it!"

"…right. Gabriel, I think that's enough Valechan conspiracy for now. Tell me why we are really here.

"Well you see...Oh hey isn't that Yssa?"

"Huh" Jaune followed his older sister's gaze to spot another of his sisters sitting across them with a green haired man. Yssa didn't seem to have changed from what he remembered. She was a bit on the small side so the archaeologist outfit's top's long sleeves were way past her own petite hands and the bottom of the top fell a little past the top half of her upper legs. Below, she was still wearing her trademark uniform, khaki shorts and thigh high leather boots. A hard hat with a spotlight topped her head, a long blonde ponytail swishing behind it. A smile was on her face, a visible fang gleaming, and she looked like the same smiling carefree sister who would always bring back various Grimm that would often attack him when he was younger.

What was more surprising was a Professor Oobleck next to her, sweating like a pig and looking way out of his environment.

"Are…are they on a date?" asked Jaune in disbelief as he watched the normally cool professor make a fool of himself. Even Jaune knew he wasn't that bad with women.

"Apparently, they go way back. You know how Yssa would go out and catalogue Grimm or look through ruins? Oobleck used to be her partner back when they were in school."

"Wait," he turned back to Gabriel who was now smoking a cigarette. "You know Oobleck?"

"He's a huge tripfag in the Grimm board. Even was asking everyone how to prepare on this date. He's a cool guy and all so people didn't mind, but guy should learn not to blog. Almost as bad Glyndaspammer and Port, but at least Port limits his long ass threads to the Tales board and doesn't spam pictures of Goodwitch in every board."

"Uh huh." Jaune had learned that when dealing with Gabriel it was just best to nod and agree. It was much easier that way and his scroll wouldn't be spammed with image micros. That was rule number one.

"I swear, I thought after the nudes it'd be all over but nothing's ever changed. At least that bitch, BLAcKcatsforEver stopped forcing Ninjas of Love threads while pretending they were not smut. Even got that damn series its own containment board, n4l."

"Um, Gabriel?" Rule number two was simple. Never get her ranting.

"Also, bro, you won't believe what's been happening in the weapons boards. Underage children everywhere posting about their part-gun part-sword weapons. Like fuck Jaune, I saw this little shithead claiming she attached a rifle to a fucking scythe. I mean, scythes aren't even that good a weapon and the recoil alone, you gotta hear this Jaune, she fucking flies around with it! Using recoil! Kids these days don't appreciate the good ol' sword and shield. Or even just simple weapons. Or Physics.

"GABE!" Jaune grabbed both of his sister's shoulders which caused the woman to stop.

"Oh sorry Jaune. Just been a while since I've been able to talk to a person. Or talk at all."

"It's alright. Now, why did you call me?"

Gabriel doesn't answer at first. It took her ordering two bottles of the strongest liquor the club was legally allowed to serve along with a whole pack of cigars. When she did answer, it's in a quiet subdued voice.

"Joan found out."

Gabriel expected her brother to freak out at first. Maybe even to just get up and run. When he didn't respond after a minute, she believed that he had ignored or was trying to pretend that whatever she said wasn't true. After five and still no movement, she believed she had made him catatonic. It was only after ten when her little brother slowly nodded, called the waiter, and asked for a bottle of what she had ordered.

'_Good,' _she thought. _'He has become strong. Maybe he's ready.'_

"Also, I wasn't the only one who went here. It's not a coincidence that Yssa is here either. Actually, all seven of us travelled. The rest are probably still at that school of yours.'

Jaune didn't freak out. He nodded again although this time there was a single tear that fell from his eye unnoticed. He took a great swig of the bottle, there were ten now, on the table and thanked his sister for the information.

It took a while but Gabriel, and later joined by Yssa, were able to finally wrestle Crocea Mors from Jaune before he could stab himself.

* * *

><p>A bit of family history.<p>

The Arc's were a family of heroes. Ever since the original owner of Crocea Mors, Jaune's great-great grandfather, wielded the blade, all future descendants in the family were expected to wield it as well.

Unfortunately, there were two problems. The first was that the Arc gene had a very bad ratio of male to female children. It was known that a son born after ten daughters was lucky. It was even normal for an Arc to have a harem of women which was normal because heroes normally drowned in the stuff. This made the situation even more difficult due to the second problem, that most of the male Arcs were incredibly sexist. Jaune's great-great grandfather had not allowed any of his thirty daughters to wield the sword and shield nor did Jaune's great grandfather allow any of his forty, and so on.

Both of these just showed how incredible Jaune Arc's birth was, that he was born just after six daughters and that he wasn't sexist in the slightest. That was the main reason why so much hope and expectation was put into the young Arc's shoulders. He was the one that would finally break the curse and allow many a male Arc to be born. The lack of being sexist helped too but the first was definitely better. Due to this, his incredibly sexist father told Jaune what every sexist Arc had told his own son: That women loved pick-up lines, absolute confidence, and would spread their legs easy.

It was also known that most Arc women loved their husbands mainly due to how adorable how the big lugs thought they could be sexist before getting a whacking on the head. It was also a known fact among the village that all Arc men were always the bottom in the bedroom.

As for Jaune's family, he had seven sisters.

The eldest was Joan D Arc, headstrong warrior woman. She was the main reason that Jaune went to a normal human school as she thought her little Jaune couldn't possibly fight as he could get hurt, even though both Jaune and his father wanted him to go to one more fitting for hunters. One snarl later, and the argument was never really an argument to begin with.

The second in line was Rowenna Arc. A stay at home daughter who was also the author of the Ninjas of Love series. It was thanks to a combination of Jaune's denseness and a bit of her semblance, that Jaune never knew he was actually the protagonist of the Ninja of Love series, where most of the scenes were based on his own.

The third was Yssa Arc, a carefree and perpetually happy adventurer. She often left the house and would just randomly reappear with either a relic or even a trained Grimm in hand much to Jaune's chagrin. Worse was when she dragged him along.

The fourth was Anne Arc, a liberal arts student and designer. Since she was young, she had forced her brother to crossdress and to try on different clothes. Unsurprisingly, she was the only one who had a stable job among the siblings.

The fifth was Gabriel Arc, a shut-in who spent most of her time on the internet, the rest going out and chasing conspiracy stories. She was also the one who helped Jaune with his transcripts and the one who got him into Beacon. Only Gabriel, Anne, Catherine and Jaune's parents actually knew he was in Beacon.

The sixth was Catherine Arc. Dwarfism was a moderately rare disease that popped up in the arc line. While Joan and Yssa were hit by it (their bodies having stopped growing when they were around fifteen to eighteen), their cases were not as severe as Catherine's who had stopped growing when she reached thirteen years of age. Having been born right before Jaune, she was rather close to him and loved being spoiled by her "big brother." The head of the Arc's money management and bank books, she would often utilize Anne's ability to talk fast to make a quick buck,

The seventh was May Arc, the only one born after Jaune. Although she was the youngest, she actually had the most mature body much to the chagrin of her older sisters. The most mature of the sisters, she was normally the one who broke up fights and did most of the housework along with Jaune. She was also the one who listened to her brother's complaints and, because of how she was younger, would often be spoiled by him. May grew unnaturally attached to Jaune, often trying to cross the boundary between siblings, and was prone to using various kitchenware in intimidating any "competition."

It was no surprise that when Jaune Arc heard of an opportunity to get away from the chaos, he took it.

It's to be said that the main reason why Jaune Arc was so bad with women was because it was hard to gain a serious relationship with the boy.

Female delinquents of his old school had who bullied Jaune in a totally non-romantic way (or so they said) were challenged by Joan.

School queens who wanted new boy toys were soon found unable to satisfy themselves after Rowenna was through with them.

Transfer students who sat next to him suddenly found letters from their towns refusing them from interacting with a certain blonde boy due to Yssa stealing the town's sacred cow, book, or relic.

Models and Idols who would return back to school for whatever reason would be told by their manager not to talk to that blond guy who treated them like they were normal girls or they would lose a lot of their costumes.

Introverted shut-in girls who Jaune would help on a whim would always be reminded on a certain image board how disgusting real men and women were, especially blonde boys named Jaune.

Underclassmen and younger girls who Jaune would befriend would distance themselves when they would see Catherine cling to her older brother, knowing they would never be able to beat that kind of affection.

As for the rest, whenever Jaune brought home girls, whether due to those maidens stubbornly clinging on or even just for school work, Jaune would introduce them to May. May would then introduce them to her collection of knives. One girl had this to say to Jaune the next time he invited her, "Get away from me, Arc! You're a nice guy and everything but I don't think we should hang out anymore. Let someone else sleep with their lights on!"

Needless to say, Jaune Arc was didn't have that many friends.

Still, there would be girls that would fall for him, which meant there would be girls to be chased away.

Fight on Jaune!

Fight on Arc Sisters!

* * *

><p>Next time…<p>

…

"Is this what they call the suspension bridge effect, Cardin?"

"Not now, Scarletina…"

"You think you can run, **boy**?"

…

"You mean..."

"That's right if you say this phrase. Jaune will reveal his true self and turn into one who is even greater than both Banzai and Kamikaze. Well then little Faunus, do you want to know what paradise is like?"

"…h-how does it go again?"

…

"How…how can this be?! To think that I would face my closest friend in war! So be it! Ren, prepare the butter catapults. Aim for the waffle slut."

"You mean Pyrrha? Are you sure, Nora? Isn't she our friend?"

"Those who wear the golden brown squares of the waffle shogunate are no friends of mine."

"...Yes, my liege."

"Uugh, I can't believe I have to work for this shogunate because I lacked money. No Pyrrha, focus! Future sister-in-law Anne had promised she would make matching armor for the children as well. Yes…for the family! Row the lot of you! The S.S. Arkos has to move faster if we are to dodge the butter assault! Ready the Fruits! Whip the cream! We will cross this sea of syrup and I will personally shove this giant fork through the pancake kingdom's fluffy walls!"

…

"Yang?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Is it just me, or is Ruby's new friend kind of…well…"

"Psychotic? Insane? Crazy?"

"I was going to go with stealing my hot big sister character. I mean, I barely get any character development as it is! But, yeah, those work as well."

"Now, Ruby. When Jaune says no?"

"He means yes."

"And when we finally chain him down to his bed?"

"I take the cookie dough, slather it all over those delicious abs, and lick them until I am satisfied. Then when I am finished with those buns, I procure more dough and proceed lower to coat it all over his hot-"

"Ah ah!"

"Um sorry! I mean to h-hold his hands first, then perform in..in…inter...I can't say it!"

"C'mon, you can do it!"

"Intertwining of our fingers as we hold hands! Then, I'll k-kiss him. On the lips! Eep! I said it!"

"Good girl! Here's a cookie."

"Yay!"

"Damn, how could that girl…"

"I know Yang it is kind of disturb-"

"How could she think of that before I could? Holy crackers, that's genius!"

"….haaahh. Brutes the lot of them."

…

"So, Jaune…do you do this often?"

"If I may Professor? I don't think that having a double date involving two of my sisters and my professor is something that I would normally do."

"Heehee, go easy on Barty, Jaunne!"

"Please just tell me you didn't just call him Barty, Yssa."

"Look on the bright side Jaune, At least you're not going out with a Schnee. Have I ever told you about this rumor I heard about the Schnee's line of sex toys? I heard that the heiress herself tested the vibrating panties."

"Not helping, Gabriel."

…

"I don't know why we didn't do this in the first place, Neo."

"…"

"Why yes! Just for the occasion I got a new hat. It's a fedora"

"…"

"Hidden functions? Well, tipping it unleashes a thousand katana slashes to a foe in front of me."

"…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. After all, according to Cinder's books, the most fashionable are those who are always late, especially ones who transfer in late."

"…"

"I guess I wouldn't mind being in the same class."

"…"

"Wait, what do you mean I can't eat with you when you're with your friends!?"

"…"

"Of course I'd have my own friends! That's it no more ice cream for you, miss!"

"!"

"…fine. just two scoops. But the cone's wafer."

"!...!"

"Ugh. One scoop and sugar cone. Sometimes I think I'm too lenient with you."

"…"

"You're welcome. Isn't someone especially chatty today?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haisai! Totally stole the idea from that one anon. I gave them dwarfism as they are supposedly based on the seven dwarves although snow white is Weiss unless Weiss is based of the Snow Queen cause Snow White was the one who started the whole dancing with animals schtick.<strong>

**I also based of all of the sisters names out of random trivia from the original Maid of Orleans. Joan's semblence lets her hear people's, and in extension , objects' and animals', thoughts, just as the original Joan had voices in her head. Well, that was the original plan but I liked tsun Cardin too much to make him attack a little girl.**

**Some inspirations from how some of them look although all obviously are turned blonde and blue-eyed.**

**Joan: Body of the Archer and the head of the Amazoness from Dragon Crown.**

**Rowenna: Shaga from Ben-to in a tracksuit.**

**Yssa: Goombella as a human. Google that up**

**Anne: None really. Just a stylish woman with flaming hair. James Wood impression optional.**

**Gabriel: Suited-up Saber from Fate/Zero with a fedora.**

**Catherine: Alice from SMT and Persona games**

**May: A blonde Sakuma Mayu from Cinderella Girls but with a bandanna instead of a ribbon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the OC's used here. Man I need to find some ideas...**

* * *

><p>Cardin Winchester was not having a good day.<p>

Well, actually he had been having a good day, until he had run into a problem.

The problem that he may die was a problem that seemed pretty high up there in "things to ruin a day" after all.

"You really think you can run, boy?" A voice came from the corner before said corner exploded into rubble. Death incarnate appeared and Cardin tried to run even faster. Why did he ever decide to walk around fully armored most of the time again?

He had already discarded all forms of pride as he tried to escape from his pursuer as fast as possible. The thought that he was technically running from a little girl had already been thrown away from his mind after her first few punches.

He was pretty sure that when a punch didn't connect, it wasn't supposed to dent his armor.

The ex-bully (well still bully but he was technically trying to be good again) rounded another corner but it seemed like the girl had the advantage of having the best detour available, mainly being able to destroy any thing in her way. He could faintly recall something about the fastest point between two points or something like that.

"Um…won't we be late for the meeting?" asked a voice and Cardin was reminded that he actually had a passenger on the ride called death. Velvet Scarletina looked up from between his arms her face a bit worried although not of the current life or death situation but of the meeting he had made up.

"Is that really what you want to bring up right now?!" Cardin yelled, which made the faunus girl's ears droop down a bit. Damn it, why did he have to pick her up? He didn't really need to but for some odd reason he had passed by the room he was supposed to meet her at, totally not out of concern, of course. He had picked her up because he…thought his attacker would lay off if he had a hostage?

Yeah…that was it.

Another explosion brought Cardin out of his thoughts. On the bright side, it looked like they wouldn't be having history in a while.

Hmmm, maybe he should pass by Oobleck's lecture hall next?

"Watch out!" Cardin was barely able to dodge as a desk flew past him and promptly exploded as it hit the wall next to him. Scarletina peeked past his back and informed him that there seemed to be numerous projectiles coming from behind in the form of chairs.

Maybe, he'll avoid the lectures halls…

…

"Man, I love my job."

Bill the janitor took a moment to admire his work. It had taken him an hour but now the first floor hallways were sparkling clean. When Bill first applied for a janitorial job at Beacon, he thought he'd have a bit of trouble seeing as he was the only janitorial staff. Although when one of the staff could clear a food fight in less than a minute than one would wonder why they'd even bother hiring him in the first place. Whatever the reason he was hired and was the one in charge of the cleaning and maintenance of the whole school.

Thankfully, Bill loved cleaning. His parents had asked if he was serious when he told them he wanted to be a janitor. His friends had jeered at his choice. His councilor hadn't even taken seriously until their fifth meeting.

Still, he pushed and now, after years of hard work, here he was the most wanted janitor in the country. He could clear a coliseum caked in blood, sweat, and dust in an hour. He knew the best way to remove those pesky stains.

Still, he was pretty proud of today's work. The floors sparkled, waxed to perfection. Not a speck of litter could be seen and he had already emptied the trashcans. He had even bothered to spray a bit of air freshener, a lemony scent wafting in the air.

Truly, this was the reason he lived.

"Out of my way!" Suddenly, a shout rang through the hall as an armored student ran past, a faunus girl in his arms. Miss Scarletina, was it? As the janitor, he actually knew most of the students by the time they reached their second year. Although they just knew him as the janitor who was to be feared during dorm room inspection.

Bill watched as the student ran past him and could only chuckle. Ah young love. He was a bit of a gossip, actually THE source for the happenings in the school, so he was always liked to see the something happening. Added a bit of a spice to his job. Still, he's been at this for years so he turned his head to the end of the corridor to see the source of the students' troubles.

What Bill didn't expect was for the ceiling above to collapse and a small girl to fall through the new hole. She looked at the direction of where the two had run off to and prepared to dash off but she stopped as there seemed to be some sort of appendages attached to her arm. She gave them a light tug but they held firm.

"Wait just there, young lady."

Now, Bill was just a janitor but he wasn't just any janitor. He was the best of the best and was the lone janitor of Beacon academy. He was the one who took care and fed Port's Grimm. He was the one who installed fear even to the graduates. He was the one who made sure the forest didn't have too many Grimm.

Bill held his trusty mop in one hand, where he had extended the strands to stop the girl. The strands had hardened and moved away from the center of the mop, revealing a glowing blue crystal. Blue lightning sparked across the strands but none of it reaching the girl. It was a warning that one wrong move could lead to a severe shock. Combined with the crystal's function as a high powered pressure hose that had settings from tidal wave to diamond cutter, Bill's Krakle-n was not just the pinnacle of cleaning but also of asskicking.

"I can't just let you go after creating this mess." The girl stared at him wordlessly and in an instant a giant figure rushed at him. The boom that was created when the figure's fist was blocked by all of the Krakle-n's strands blew all the windows and doors open and may have knocked down a few chairs.

But not ol' Bill.

"Looks like you got some stuff in yah," remarked Bill as the figure made of aura tried another punch against his strand-made shield. He reached behind to his pouch with his free hand and pulled out a slim cylinder. One shake later, the cylinder expanded into a two meter trident, the weapon glowing blue due to the all of the lightning travelling across its body.

"Don't worry though…" Bill pulled back his arm. Now, one arm was extended forward holding the Krackle-n, the other raised and poised, ready to throw the weapon in its grasp. "…I'll be the one who'll clean up after I'm through with you."

…

"Hmm…my heart is pounding…is this what they call the suspension bridge effect?"

"Not...huhh…now, Scarletina," breathed Cardin as he allowed himself to take deep breaths. He didn't know why but he wasn't being chased anymore. It was a good thing too as he had ran both of them into a dead end. He was still holding Velvet up because, far as he knew, she could appear any time and it was quite possible that he could run past the woman if he was still holding the girl up.

Cardin allowed himself a few more deep breaths. He could hear sounds coming from where he had ran from so something must either be holding her back or maybe even the teachers had intervened. Hell, they may even have stopped her!

"End of the line."

So much for that. Cardin stared at his executioner. She didn't even seem the least bit out of breath or sweaty. There were some singes on her dress though the fact that she didn't look injured in the slightest offset that observation.

Her face was hard, one Cardin recognized his mother war when she scolded him, although he was pretty sure his mother never went this far in punishing him. Her arms were crossed as were the arms of the apparition of a giant amazon behind her.

Cardin gulped and in a very shaky voice said, "Y-you wouldn't hurt this girl as well, right?"

He raised Scarletina in his arms which actually seemed to make the girl stop…

"Don't worry, I am fairly accurate in my blows."

…for like a second.

Cardin swallowed once more.

"L-look, Miss Arc, was it? I'm guessing you're related to Jaune? I really think you have a misunderstanding?"

"No, I have pretty good proof. Also, your aura says you're lying." The woman raised an eyebrow and, to Cardin's dismay, the figure behind her unfolded its arms.

Could you even tell that by reading his aura? Cardin honestly did not know, but he knew that lying probably wasn't a good idea.

"Okay maybe I did blackmail Jaune a bit… but we're cool now! Seriously! I already got beaten up by someone for it!"

"Then they must've done a pretty bad job at it. Looks like I'll have to show them just what it is done," replied the girl coolly, "This is exactly why I told Father Jaune wasn't meant to go to a school for hunters."

As the figure behind her reared its giant fist back, Cardin decided. If he was going to be beaten up he might as well take it like a man. He turned around and exposed his back, allowing himself to shield the girl in his arms, her face not showing even a bit of worry.

You know, if he was going to die anyways, Cardin might as well admit it. Maybe he had actually grown to like-

"Velvet!"

Someone screamed from the other end of the hallway as a large sword flew towards the unprotected back of the girl. The amazon was quick to react, turning around and punching the sword up, only for the sword to be caught in the air by a giant of a student in green. In a show of aerobatics not expected of one of his stature, the giant turned in the air until he landed in between Cardin and his attacker.

During this time, two others had ran past the girl and were now standing next to the giant. One was in red while the other was mostly in brown.

"Good job Yats, although what did I tell you about yelling out your attacks?"

"Sorry…"

"No matter." The woman in brown took one glance at the two behind her. "I'll deal with you later. For now…"

If there was one thing that was to be said about team CVFY, it was that one shouldn't mess with their leader, especially when she had less than two pints of coffee in her.

Today, Velvet was supposed to remedy the fact that their room had ran out of their leader's favorite brand of coffee but was called into an impromptu meeting.

Coco was not exactly in a chipper mood today.

"You," Coco strutted forward, one arm on her hip, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Are you trying to slow me down?" asked the girl, her tone suggesting like a mother talking to a child. It was one that was more of a surprised statement rather than a question.

"No," Coco took another few steps forward. She did not flinch when the figure of aura came in front of her fist extended. She just adjusted her glasses as a multicolored aura shield created by Yatsuhashi and Fox stopped the fist. It was shaky but it held firm. "I intend to stop you. Velvet, let's go!"

"U-um, yes!" Velvet nodded. Sucking in her legs, she used Cardin's chest as a kick board and landed next to her leader, ignoring the "Oomph!" that came from the boy.

Together, leader and faunus raised an arm and added their own auras to the shield. Brown and scarlet aura was added into the red and green shield until it lost its shape, four colors swirling together, forming something else entirely.

Aura. Normally, it was used as either shields or to passively reinforce one's weapon or even oneself. Against Grimm, it was better to use it for these functions, for a sharper sword or a stronger shield. The Grimm were in packs and were fast, best to have four super humans against one Grimm. However, when it was against a Grimm that was large and by itself, where four super humans were just mosquitoes, sometimes it was better to have one big gun instead of four peashooters.

Yatsuhashi threw his sword up in to the air. It spun before it was caught by its handle, the sword glowing bright green, encased in its owner's aura. Normally, a sword that size was only able to be used by someone as large as him, even then with both hands. It was one large hand that caught the sword, as if it was just a standard sized sword and not one that was taller than some of the student body.

A brown figure held up its glowing green sword. It could easily be called a knight as its brown colored body was dressed in pulsing blood red armor. Strapped to its other arm was a shield and fluttering behind it was a cape, both shining the color scarlet. It didn't seem to have a head as its helmet seemed to fully cover it, horns on top that looked oddly enough, like rabbit ears.

From the helmet's opening, two red beads lit up, signaling that the Caffiend was complete. A technique normally only done by much higher years but if a team was close enough, they would be able to complete it. This was one of Beacon's main lessons and the greatest showing of the school's rule on forming teams during initiation: Although a hunter was dangerous, a team of hunters was death incarnate.

The Caffiend stared back at the amazon, sword and shield ready. Both were equal in size but the combination of four colors easily made the amazon, combined with her lack of weapons and armor, less threatening.

"Lady, I don't know who you are but," Coco brought out a cigarette to her lips and lit it up. She took a deep breath from it then spat it to the ground, stomping on it, "you picked the wrong day to beat up an asshole."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why we didn't do this in the first place, Neo."<p>

"…"

Two figures walked through the hallways of Beacon. Although both were wearing designated Beacon uniforms, it was obvious to any other student that would pass by that both were obviously not or couldn't be students, one looking way too old the other looking way too young.

"Why yes! Just for the occasion I got a new hat. It's a fedora actually"

"…"

The first had orange hair and, as he stated, was wearing a dark fedora. One would wonder why a student would wear one but this was Beacon where it was a-okay for capes to be part of a dress code. He easily could've looked like he could pass for a man in his mid-twenties who had put on his old school uniform and a hat in a terrible attempt to look younger than he did. "Could've" if it wasn't for the fact that the man oozed posh and charm making the look, or quite possibly any look, work.

"Hidden functions? Well, tipping it unleashes a thousand katana slashes to a foe in front of me."

"…"

From certain angles or even possibly if one was in front of him, it would've been easy to think that the fashionably dressed man was talking to himself. This was due to both his conversation partner's lack of response and her height. Standing shorter than a certain red hooded student was a girl with hair that was black on one side and pink on the other. Her eyes as well shared two different colors although it didn't seem to weird out her partner.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. After all, according to Cinder's books, the most fashionable are those who are always late, especially ones who transfer in late."

"…"

Oddly enough, although the girl was not responding at all, the man seemed to be able to understand what the girl wanted to express, even forming a conversation.

But of course, this was just normal for first class thieves, Roman Torchwick and his partner, Neo. When he had heard of his boss' plan on infiltrating Beacon, he had laughed at it. When he heard she had actually succeeded without the use of a disguise or a mask and was even passing off as a student, well, after he picked his jaw off the floor he had told Neo who for some odd reason wanted to try it out as well.

He wasn't really sure if it would work but if that old hag could pass off as a buxom student then why couldn't he? Well, at least Neo seemed to be excited going by how animated her responses were today.

"I guess I wouldn't mind being in the same class."

"…"

"Wait, what do you mean I can't eat with you when you're with your friends!?"

"…"

"Of course I'd have my own friends! That's it no more ice cream for you, miss!"

"!"

"…fine. Just two scoops. But the cone's wafer."

"…"

"Ugh. One scoop and sugar cone. Sometimes I think I'm too lenient with you."

"…"

"You're welcome. Isn't someone especially chatty today?"

Roman smiled to himself. Things were looking good so far. So far no one had recognized them, although there was actually no one to recognize them as for some odd reason most of the hallways were empty. Odd, but never one to complain about good luck he let it slide.

Neo smiled up at him, swinging her trademark parasol as she walked next to him through the empty hallway.

Honestly, he didn't really have a plan. After their applications were accepted, he had been too surprised to do anything but wing it. Also, besides the ones who got in through offer and scholarship, this place seemed loaded with rich kids who wanted to prove themselves or something such as that. His pockets were still a bit rustled on the tuition cost for both him and Neo.

They called him a thief? Ha! Forcing students to pay for airship trips just to get here was just the tip on the iceberg. Aura-insulating clothes were not cheap and that everyone had to either choose a dorm or take daily trips with the airship was something that he had even developed a sort of begrudging respect for the school.

Which he would repay by scamming every Lien he could from every fumbling student. Also, just thinking about all the dust and materials for weapons here they had made him giddy at the possible dosh he could get from selling it. That's not even mentioning the place where they might keep all of their funds.

Yeah, he was going to like it here.

"So Neo, you remember your identity and cover story?"

"…" The girl looked up to him and styled a confident smirk.

"Well, if you are sure about that. Just don't stutter and act cool."

"…" The girl nodded again but Roman knew this time she was just responding automatically. Neo had been really adamant about this especially when she heard that Cinder and her crew were able to go to some dance.

Honestly she had been so noisy about it. Yes, they would go to the next dance. Yes, he wouldn't mind stealing her a new dress. No, Cinder wouldn't show her up especially with that woman's gorilla hands.

Really, that girl.

At least with this, she would be happy and he had a new source of dosh.

Now, if only he had a way to-

Roman Torchwick stopped.

His sudden stop caused Neo to stop.

She turned back to Roman and tilted her head slightly, eyes full of question. It was only after a moment she realized that answer was at the end of the empty hallway they had been traveling through.

On the other side was a woman and a small girl. The woman had a stylish hairdo that would resembled a live flame. Covering her eyes, were round sunglasses while dressing her body was a semi-formal attire. The young girl next to her was in a simple purple dress contrasting the very stylish and eye-catching woman next to her.

Roman Torchwick stared and he somehow knew the woman in front of him was doing the same. She wasn't someone he knew nor was it anyone that would know him or cause him trouble but yet there was something…there.

Something more…instinctual.

"Neo…get behind me and just follow my lead," instructed Roman not even looking at Neo.

The girl just nodded and moved behind him. Roman was glad that Neo at least seemed to understand the situation as she did it without complaint.

He was still staring at the blonde but he knew it was almost over. Both were now almost done. This wasn't a just any staring contest, it was one with a purpose, sizing each other up.

Roman looked straight ahead and took a step then another until it soon became a slow stride. He was now looking directly in front of him, not at his enemy but at the wall behind her.

Twenty meters

The hallway was devoid of anyone but the two pairs as they slowly walked to each other. Only the steps made by their shoes could be heard. Neo walked silently behind him as did the compatriot of the mystery woman.

Ten meters

The thief raised slowly raised his arm and then held the tip of his new hat between his thumb and pointer. The blonde raised her hand as well but placed a lone finger on the bridge of her sunglasses.

Zero.

It was just a second. Just a single second when Roman and the woman passed each other and that's when it happened. Neither broke their straight gaze but at that moment their attention to the other was at its maximum.

Roman tipped his fedora and whispered the activation chant of his new hat.

"Psh. Nothing personal, kid."

He was still looking ahead but the sound of a thousand katanas slashing through the air was easily heard.

Hmph. Way too easy. A midst the euphoria of winning, Roman actually felt a bit disappoint-

"Heh, that's all you got?"

Roman's eyes widened as he turned his body around only to see the unharmed back of his supposed to be cut up opponent. She had seemed to have stopped but for some odd reason she was now wearing a denim jacket. He felt a slight movement above him as his new fedora split in two revealing his trademark hat, destroying his perfect disguise.

The blonde now turned to Roman, not fully, just enough so her side was facing him. Raising a knee and making her free arm to do a gesture, the woman lowered the hand pushing her sunglasses up, taking the sunglasses with it. Blue eyes stared back at his own as the blonde raised the same hand once again, this time holding a cap and, never breaking her glare, set it on her head.

Even though her hair was clipping through and made it as if the cap was on fire, Roman could still read the words inscribed on the black and red topper.

Top Gun.

"That's it! Neo, do it!" Roman jumped back and at that moment his partner did what they both classified as a case twenty, emergency change of wardrobe. With the sound of grass cracking, Roman Torchwich stood in his normal dandy get-up. He bent his knees and moved his hand in front of his face and what only could be an aura of fabulous pulsed out of him.

"Not bad, but-!" The woman responded by adapting another pose which had Roman changing his own.

The two shuffled through fabulous pose after pose, their auras radiating brightly. In a twenty meter radius, other students had a sudden urge to pose as well, their faces getting strangely detailed.

This was not just any battle Roman Torchwick, master thief, could lose. This was a battle only the top of the top of the fashion world would be able to fight. In a world where it felt like everyone's clothes were designed with cosplay in mind, looking fashionable and not cringe worthy was the most important factor.

…and it seemed he had finally found a worthy opponent.

Somewhere in a not so close location, the team leader of CFVY looked up to the air, sensing something, a ripple in the equilibrium of looking fine and fashionable. She looked to her left, then to her right, then eventually when she realized it wasn't anywhere went back to holding up their shield.

Meanwhile…

The two short companions watched as their partners continued their pose-off, unaware of the effect they were causing to the environment around them nor just how bizarre both looked.

Catherine turned to the other girl.

"Wanna play some cards?"

Neo shrugged and just nodded.

* * *

><p>Step. Step.<p>

"Hmm? I don't think I pay you to by lying on the floor."

Bill chuckled, although a bit painfully.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll get on it. Just taking a little break."

"…"

"Sir," Bill looked up from his position, "It's probably best to confront her now. Although I went easy on her…"

"…she went easy on you, as well. The fact that there are still a few walls left standing points to that. All for some bullying I didn't respond too yet she was the one who always said to tough things out if you were a hunter…"

Bill chuckled again.

"Well, it was her brother. Although, I think we both know the real reason why she went here…"

Ozpin sighed.

"….childhood friends are way too troublesome, aren't they Bill?"

"Wouldn't know, sir. I'm just a janitor after all."

"Hmm…I guess. Take the day off. No point in fixing anything if there will just be more things destroyed. I already evacuated most of the students."

"Will do, sir!"

"You'll be fixing the whole place when you get back though…"

"It's alright sir, I'm just a janitor anyways. You can't really do this for as long as I do unless you love the job. And I love cleaning…just make sure I won't have to clean up your remains, alright? You're a pretty good boss. Oum help me when Glynda takes over."

"Oum help us all, Bill," muttered Ozpin as he walked away from the janitor, "Oum help us all…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo everyone! Just got off watching the latest ep which made me feel like putting this out. I am happy to report that as of this moment Neo still is hasn't spoken. Now I'll be real with all of you and say that this was fic was actually meant to be a one-shot but I never noticed that I left it as ongoing until people were asking for a chapter two. So now I have to write out all the crazy previews I wrote which were definitely not meant to be written out.<strong>

**Consider this one a test as I honestly have no idea if I should still continue this beast of a story...**

**Also, ideas are definitely welcome as if there was someone who has been written into a wall it is me. I have no idea if pancake people should be people dressed as pancakes or giant pancakes that talk...  
><strong>

**Well anways, Ciao!**


End file.
